The One That Got Away
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "Why?" was her broken whisper, "Why didn't you let me die!" She had wanted to die, why did they depriver her of it, "Why! After everything! Why Paul! WHY NOW!" He took his angry eyes away from Sam, and looked at her with pained filled ones, and said the words that she used to love hearing from him, "Because I love you!"


_**The One That Got Away**_

_**Summary: "Why?" was her broken whisper, "Why didn't you let me die!" She had wanted to die, why did they depriver her of it, "Why! After everything! Why Paul! WHY NOW!" He took his angry eyes away from Sam, and looked at her with pained filled ones, and said the words that she used to love hearing from him, "Because I love you!"**_

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Manga:Book: Inuyasha/Twilight Saga**_

_**Pairing: Sam/Kagome/Paul/Leah *An Imprint story*- May end up Harem if wanted but as of right now It is a love square***_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the man she had come to love with empty eyes and holding back tears from rolling down her cheeks. She had never thought this would happen, not like

They had talked about their future together.

They had made promises.

She remembered the late nights they stayed up talking about the life they wanted. They were both going to finish high school. She was going to go to college as he worked and opened up a shop with his friends. They would get married, and have kids.

They would have a life and family full of love. Things they had been denied.

Now it was over.

Everything was shattered and she had a feeling no matter how many times someone tried to put it back together…it would never go back to how it was.

The man she so loved, didn't want her anymore.

It was a re-run of her life before she met him.

Before she was put back together by him.

She started to live, because of him.

He was her everything, and she didn't understand why he was doing this. Was she really that unlovable no one could stay with her? Was she so disgusting, everyone ended up running away and not even looking back?

Kagome took a deep breath, whispering one of her thoughts she never thought she would ask him, "Am I that worthless you would leave me like this…no explanation…just a goodbye?" She needed to know…she had to! Why wasn't she good enough!

Why!

Had the smiles they shared nothing?

The laughs? The teasing? The kisses?

The times she came over late at night to cook for him because he was too tired from working two jobs and going to school?

Was all of it for nothing?

Was she nothing to him?

The speech he told her that made her come out of her shell…was it fake so he could break her beyond repair?

Paul, the man she loved with everything she was took a raged breath, his eyes looking into her own briefly before quickly looking away with a painful expression on his face, "….It meant nothing…..it was a game to pass the tim…"

Before he could finish Kagome brought her hand down across his cheek, the tears she had been holding back falling down her pale cheeks.

"I never want to see you again… " she whispered, if it was all a game to him she was going to make sure she never had to see a heartless monster again.

Taking a deep breath she whipped the tears away, she didn't want to show any weakness in front of him, "I hope you are happy….I will not be back on the reservation again…" Closing her eyes she made her way back to her car, "I hope the game came out how you wanted it…"

With that said Kagome left, not knowing she left behind a heartbroken man, who did love her but knew he couldn't have her. He had to give her up so she could live a happy normal life.

The think he didn't know was, her life was less than normal, and she hadn't shared her darkest secret with him. That secret would have let her know his own…but sadly fate wanted to play with them.

Fate could be a cruel thing and now these two were her puppets to do what she wanted with them.

Kagome took a deep breath as she got out of her car, today had been one of the most horrible days she had in a long time.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Blinking Kagome looked at the girl who was looking at her in concern.

"Leah…." Kagome muttered, before forcing a smile on her face. She really did like Leah, she was strong and didn't take shit from anyone. Kagome and her met accidently when her little brother decided he wanted to wonder the mall by himself.

"I'm fine…..or I will be." She looked at her one girl friend, "What are you doing here?" She thought she would be out with her boyfriend Sam.

Leah gave her a small smile, "Sam and I broke up…."

This made Kagome bark out a bitter laugh making Leah frown in anger and confusion but understood what was wrong with her in Kagome's next words.

"Is it break people's hearts day or something?"

Leah knew what that meant…she took a deep breath and held up a bag, "sooo Horror movies sound good?"

Kagome nodded, "Sounds good….what better way to sulk over a break up…"

The older woman smirked at Kagome, "Who needs sappy romance movies for break ups! All we need is ice cream, some wine coolers and some horrible horror movies to make us laugh! Now let's go!"

Sighing Kagome lead the way into her apartment but she stopped before entering as she heard a heart wrenching howl in the distance.

'_It does seem like everyone is getting hurt today'_ She thought entering the house as she listened to the howl joined in by two others.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope everyone liked this chapter X3. I wanted to do a fic with the wolves, and not the Cullens as the main focused.**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
